


(Re)take away pain

by Nana_Walker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dio pena ver ese rastro de adulta melancolía en sus ojos. Parecía como si, de un minuto a otro, estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)take away pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/gifts).



> Fandom: D.gray-man  
> Titulo: (Re)Take away pain  
> Claim: Moore Hesse, Allen Walker.  
> Extensión: 1676 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Ligeros spoilers de los últimos acontecimientos del manga (del capítulo 200 en adelante). Probable OoC porque ya no me hayo en el fandom pero, si era para regalarle algo a mi amiguis, hice el esfuerzo x,D.  
> Disclaimer: D.Gray-man © Hoshino Katsura. No obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.  
> Resumen: Le dio pena ver ese rastro de adulta melancolía en sus ojos. Parecía como si, de un minuto a otro, estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar.

**(Re)Take away pain**

**I**

 

Cuando se encontró con Allen, en las céntricas calles de la ciudad, no pudo creer cuanto había cambiado: no sólo se trataba de su apariencia (la cual tenía un pequeño deje de endurecimiento por las adversidades que, seguramente, le habría tocado enfrentar como exorcista), sino que también de su comportamiento, el que parecía haber sido pulido por un viento invernal infinito. Sorprendida aún por el encuentro, no pudo evitar tomarlo con brusquedad de la manga de la enorme chaqueta que traía a cuestas, para así poder llamar su atención.

 

— Disculpa, ¿tú eres Allen Walker?

 

Perfecto, la primera pregunta que hacía era la más estúpida de todas porque, viera por donde lo viese, ese sin duda alguna era Allen. Cambiado y quizá un poco curtido por quien sabe qué experiencias, pero inequivocablemente se trataba de él.

 

Moore pudo notar la mirada escrutadora que el joven exorcista clavaba en ella, como queriendo reconocerla, por lo que decidió esbozar una sonrisa, esperando que Walker la recordara.

 

— ¿Moore?

 

La aludida asintió, para confirmar la suposición del menor.

 

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**II**

 

Lo primero que hizo Moore luego de ese reconocimiento mutuo, fue invitarlo a comer. Conocía alguno que otro buen restaurante en la ciudad que se podría permitir pagar, pero Allen se rehusó, alegando no querer endeudarla de por vida con su enorme apetito. Sin embargo, sonriendo dulcemente, aceptó la invitación que la policía le hizo luego para que almorzase en su casa.

 

Al fin y al cabo, sus tripas no le dieron otra opción.

 

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**III**

 

— ¿No quieres una copa?

 

— No. Gracias, pero todavía soy menor de edad.

 

— ¿En serio? Te ves mayor que eso. Supongo que has crecido más de lo que imaginé en este tiempo. Sí, de hecho, al principio fui incapaz de reconocerte.

 

— Ya veo… glup, glup. Por cierto, ¡la comida está deliciosa!

 

— ¿En serio? Eso es bueno. Come si tienes hambre. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, en retribución por darle descanso a mi hermana y al hermano Mark. ¡Vamos, no te cortes! Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido como exorcista? ¿Sigues destruyendo arquitectura antigua?

 

— Cof, cof.

 

— Respira. No te atores. Come con calma.

 

— Moore, dices eso de la arquitectura antigua como si fuera mi pasatiempo.

 

— Jajaja, sólo era una broma.

 

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado bien?

 

— Al principio fue un poco difícil. Ya sabes, ese akuma mato al hermano Mark y a la mayoría del cuerpo de policía. Creo que sobrevivimos tres: dos que tenían el día libre y yo. Espera un momento. Regreso enseguida. ¿No quieres otro platillo?

 

— No… este… bueno, sólo un poco.

 

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**IV**

 

Moore sube las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a su habitación, para buscar una carta que había escrito hace ya un buen tiempo y la que había pensado, en más de una ocasión, enviarla a su destinatario. Se había tomado en buen tiempo en hacerla, tachando y reescribiendo los fragmentos que le parecían fútiles y redundantes y, al final, se dio cuenta que no le había quedado como quería dejarla: su extensión con suerte alcanza la plana de longitud y escasean los pequeños tintes de poesía barata que cualquier carta tendría que tener, aunque sea por mera cortesía, para entretener al lector.

 

Suspira: el redactar tanto informe en su trabajo como oficial había mermado sus escasas dotes artísticas.

 

Procede a doblarla y guardarla en su bolsillo. Siempre se había imaginado, a sí misma, haciéndole entrega de esa carta a cualquier otro exorcista que anduviera de paso por la ciudad para que, por favor, le diese la carta a su destinatario, pero nunca pensó que el destinatario mismo vendría por ella.

 

Ahora sólo le queda esperar que, cuando Allen lea esa corta misiva, vuelva nuevamente a sonreír: es doloroso ver los restos de adulta melancolía que trata de esconder.

 

 

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**V**

 

Toc, Toc.

 

El exorcista se levanta con brusquedad del asiento y lanza una mirada hacia al pasillo, por el cual se había adentrado al hogar. Espera un poco, para comprobar que realmente alguien estuvo golpeando la puerta afuera y que no sólo se trató de su imaginación a la que, últimamente, le ha entrado en gana jugarle pequeñas bromas, tanto cuando se encontraba inconsciente, con pequeñas pesadillas adornando sus sueños, como cuando tenía pleno uso de sus sentidos, con ruidos e imágenes fugases cien por ciento imaginarias.

 

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

 

El golpeteo resuena con una insistencia casi grosera, llamando con ello no sólo su atención sino también la de Moore quien, entrando al comedor con un papel en mano, le pregunta qué pasa.

 

— Creo que tengo que irme. Lo siento, Moore— responde Allen, sonriendo para disculparse.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

— Es… un poco complicado de explicar— contesta, evadiendo a pregunta, mientras se coloca nuevamente la chaqueta que antes traía puesta—. Muchas gracias por todo. Por cierto, ¿puedo subir al segundo piso un momento? Juro que, después de eso, no molestaré más.

 

La oficial intenta comprender que pasa, pero el golpeteo incesante en la puerta no la deja concentrarse. Trata de pensar en algo, alguna solución o una pronta respuesta, pero Allen interrumpe sus pensamientos.

 

— Otra cosa: si te preguntan por mí, diles que no me has visto.

 

— ¡¿Qué?!

 

— Es lo mejor. Podría pasarte algo malo si lo haces.

 

— ¡¿Eres un prófugo?!

 

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc. Allen sigue sin responder. Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc. No hay tiempo para preguntar y ahora Moore se da cuenta de cuan grave es la situación.

 

— Prométeme que te cuidaras. Si no te hubiese conocido antes, de seguro te estaría arrestando, así que tienes que hacerlo aunque sea para devolverme el favor— le dice mientras lo abraza, dejándolo sorprendido ante lo imprevisto de la muestra de afecto. Apenas se separa de él, le pasa el pequeño papel y unos cuantos billetes que tiene en el bolsillo—. Para tu viaje.

 

— No puedo aceptarlo.

 

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

 

— No tienes tiempo para rechazarlo tampoco. Vamos, vete.

 

Allen lanza un pequeño suspiro, dándose cuenta de que no podrá rebatirle, y sube las escaleras corriendo para llegar cuanto antes al segundo piso. Moore lo observa hasta que desaparece al terminar la escalera y, anonadada, se pregunta si lo que vio en el rostro de Allen mientras este ascendía era realmente una sonrisa.

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**VI**

 

Apenas abre la puerta de la entrada principal, queda sorprendida: se había esperado algunos cuantos oficiales para las preguntas de rigor, pero el que se termine topando sólo con un simple clérigo, algo viejo, es bastante inusual. Tratando de actuar con normalidad, lanza una sonrisa que pretende parecer cordial.

 

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

 

— Busco a Allen Walker. No, por favor, no ponga esa cara. Sé que él está aquí— la interrumpe, para luego continuar, mostrándole una sonrisa que a cualquier feligrés podría parecerle amable y hasta santa, pero que a Moore le parece casi infernal—. Dios lo está buscando y es mi deber devolverlo al rebaño de nuestro señor.

 

— Lo siento, pero usted no puede entrar a mi casa. No tiene una orden judicial que se lo permita. Ya sabe, los policías como yo las necesitamos y usted, por muy clérigo que sea, también las necesita, sin contar que tiene que venir acompañado de algún oficial que la porte.

 

— Eso es lo que he hecho, señorita. Ve, ahí viene el oficial, trayendo la orden con él.

 

Moore no puede decir nada: la sorpresa y ese golpe bajo que llegan de improvisto la dejan sin palabras. No obstante, lo único que puede lamentar es el hecho de que, esta vez, tampoco ha podido hacer nada.

 

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**VII**

 

Registrarán la casa ante tus propios ojos, mientras la impotencia de no poder detener lo inevitable carcomerá tus entrañas lentamente. Aguantarás a su vez el impulso por comerte las uñas, las que tiemblan ante la incertidumbre. Que no lo encuentren, que no lo encuentren, pensarás, mirando con nerviosismo la escena que cobra lugar frente a ti y que parece sacada de la mas terrorífica novela de misterio. Los policías pondrán de cabezas tu casa, buscando en cada inimaginable rincón en el que no se te podría haber ocurrido, ni siquiera por asomo, esconder a un fugitivo.

 

Al cabo de una hora de pesquisar sin descanso, se marcharán desconcertados: no han podido encontrarlo.

 

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

**Epilogo**

 

Buscas nuevamente por todos los rincones— por los mismos que los otros policías investigaron una y otra vez— pero, al igual que ellos, no encuentras nada. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho Allen para desaparecer?, te preguntas con curiosidad, pero también con alivio al saber que se ha podido salvar de, quién sabe, que peligros. Ese cura no te ha dado una buena impresión y ruegas a Dios que nunca lo encuentre.

 

Hace un buen tiempo que no le pides nada a Él pero ahora, sentada en el sofá de tu casa, te atreves a ser lo suficientemente desconsiderada como para pedirle un favor: protégelo. Eso es lo que le dices en tu mente a esa entidad en la que aún no terminas de creer.

**X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X** **・** **X**

 

Al otro lado del mundo, Allen sonríe, mientras guarda la carta de Moore en su bolsillo. Luego, con energías renovadas continúa su camino, sin detenerse, como todo un exorcista.

 

Tal y como Mana le había dicho que lo hiciera, hace ya mucho tiempo.

 

Fin Oneshot: (Re)Take away pain

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fic lo escribí y publique hace años (específicamente el 19/11/2012) para el cumpleaños de una muy buena amiga mía (Danyeda Goofy Panterita) que ama a estos dos (ya sea como amigos o algo más), por lo que decidí dedicárselo. Aún sigue estando dedicado a ella, de eso no hay duda. 
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
